Fast Burger Australia
Fast Burger is a fast food idol which is almost worldwide. They firstly started of in 1967 in Brisbane, Queensland and quickly expanded across Australia and then stepped across the world. Fast Burger contains lots of stores in Australia with 300 new stores to come by 2021. History It all started in 1967 with there first store in East Brisbane, Queensland (Closed in 2003) which was expanded into Brisbane more 3 months later with more in Clayfield and more. In 1977 they expanded in New South Whales and Victoria. The first 2 in New South Whales in the Cinema complex centre in George St and Westfield Bondi Junction. The other 2 in Victoria became South Melbourne and Chadstone Shopping Centre. More and more grew in the 2 new states which then caused Fast Burger to open retailers in North America and United Kingdom in 1981. Then in 1982 more came in the Indonesia part and so did more in Australia. They opened in Western Australia and South Australia in January 11 1982 with stores in Westfield Marion and Hay St Food Court in Perth, Western Australia. 1990's Fast Burger became the SECOND largest fast food place in the 1990's over Hungry Jacks and under of course McDonalds. In 1991 it was confirmed that there flagship will be at Westfield Whitford City in Perth Western Australia instead of East Brisbane. Also in 1991 the Jollytastic Meal was introduced in Australia and North Amercia along with the Fish Grilled Burger which became what there most known for. In 1995 there first Kids Jollytastic Meal partnership came along which was Toy Story. In 1997. There George St store closed and was replaced with Taco Bell (Taco Bell's Casa). 2000's (Down Hill) In 2000 there Kids Jollytastic Meal came as almost big as the Happy Meals (McDonalds) in Australia! In 2001 there new logo was released which had a more modern look. There mascot Speedie was also given a new look in 2002 as well. In October 2002 there first store was moved to Westfield North Lakes. with the new store the first store to get it's latest logo. As the years gone by Fast Burger focused more on other countries then Australia leaving Fast Burger under Hungry Jacks in 2008. 2010's (Rebooted Times) As Fast Burger noticed slowing down in Australia they went back on track with the most stores in Western Australia. FINALLY in January 2011 they opened there first doors in Northern Territory which caused Fast Burger to go ahead from Hungry Jacks. In 2014 there released the BIG Kid Jollytastic Meal which became a big hit. In 2015 Fast Burger confirmed more stores will expand in Australia and no defunct is expected. However in an article posted in October 26 2016 saying Taco Bell will reopen in Australia in Mid 2017, Fast Burger CEO said we will go through another journey. In 2017 it was confirmed that 300 new stores will open in Australia by 2021 Stores Western Australia Hay St Mall - Perth City Muarry St Food Court - Perth City Major Perth City Retailer - Perth City South Perth North Perth Shopping Centre Perth Airport T1 Galleria Shopping Centre Midland Gate Shopping Centre Rockingham Shopping Centre Westfield Whitford City - FLAGSHIP East Bunbury Bunbury Busselton Broome Woodvale Boulevard Shopping Centre Warwick Currambine Duncraig Kingsley Joondalup Innaloo Westfield Carousel Garden City Booragoon Karrinyup Shopping Centre Albany Pinjarra Junction Warnbro Wanneroo East Wanneroo Westfield Carousel (Outside) Event Cinemas Innaloo MORE TO COME